


In a Rut

by Lunaraven0



Series: Stuff to Never Show Your Mother [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: The King of the Squirrels disappears every month, and no one knows where he goes.One month, Bing investigates.





	In a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my other stuff, this is nothing like that.

"King? Helloooo?"  
  
No response. _Strange. He's usually always nearby this part of the forest._  
  
Bing kept walking. The squirrels chattered in the trees around him, being very unhelpful.  
  
Eventually, he found a cabin. He knew it to be the Author's cabin, a long time ago, but now the King of the Squirrels used it, mostly for sheltering subjects during storms.  
  
Maybe he was there now?  
  
Bing walked up to the door and knocked. "King? You in there?"  
  
Something crashed inside. "G-go away!"  
  
Bing frowned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Please just-" A thud, followed by swearing. "Just go."  
  
"Not until I know if you're okay. Are you gonna tell me or do I need to come in?"  
  
Bing didn't hear anything for a full minute. Then footsteps, and the door unlocked.  
  
The room was a mess. Old books were scattered everywhere, most of the pages ripped out and torn to shreds. One of the shelves had been knocked over, its contents everywhere. The King was sitting in the corner, shirtless, covered in sweat, and clutching onto a body pillow.  
  
"Geez, dude. You look like a train wreck."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Bing sat down next to him. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or do you need a minute?"  
  
"I uh..." The King shook his head, staring at the floor. "You know how...every month, I disappear for a week?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I have this...thing every month, where I'm just really really...horny, I think that's the word, for an entire week, and it feels like shit. I feel like shit."  
  
_Oh_. "You mean like a rut?"  
  
"Is that what it's called?"  
  
"Yeah. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't-" He stopped talking mid-sentence. His grip on the pillow tightened as he began to whine. "Fuck. _Fuck_."  
  
"Uh, you alright?" Bing reached for the King's shoulder and was suddenly pinned to the ground. The King was above him, a feral look in his eyes. Then, just as quickly he backed off.  
  
"Sorry. I-I wasn't thinking." He tried to back into the corner more. "That's why I stay out here. So I don't do that every single time someone touches me." He covered his face in his hands. "God I hate this."  
  
Bing looked at him. "You know, I could help you with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could help you with your rut."  
  
"A-are you sure? I don't want to waste your time or anything."  
  
"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I promise it's not going to be a waste."  
  
The King bit his lip, thinking. "Okay then." He let go of the pillow. His hands were shaking as he pulled Bing over to him and began kissing him roughly.  
  
Soon, Bing was pinned to the floor again, this time willingly. The King moaned as he began to grind down onto Bing, wrapping his arms around him, pulling at his hair and shirt, practically gnawing on his neck. Bing began to move with the King, adjusting them so they could go faster.  
  
The King's hands soon wandered down, tugging Bing's jeans off just enough to prep him for half a minute, letting Bing's self-lubricant kick in. Then he pulled down his own pants and pushed in, groaning.  
  
"Oh, _fuck, King_!" Bing cried out as the King set a hard pace, getting Bing screaming within seconds. "King, _King, ah, fuck!_ " He could barely think, it felt so good.  
  
The King came first, growling as he did so. Bing was next, the feeling of being filled sending him over the edge. They lay there for a moment, panting.  
  
Then the King said, "Thank you...for letting me do that."  
  
"It was no problem. Really."  
  
"I'm tired. Just gonna, stay here for a bit."  
  
"That's okay."


End file.
